


Do you trust me?

by Pipirii



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Its just... unashamed word vomit of gay, Listen I just blinked and I was 8 pages deep in this pairing, The second chapter is just, and only barely beta read, pure filth, so dont look at me, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipirii/pseuds/Pipirii
Summary: There was laughter, smiling andtrustthat was so desperately missing from the last decade. People from all walks gathered together with no judgement and Raya could only smile from the sidelines. Never in her wildest dreams had this seemed possible a month ago…A quiet sigh escapes her lips, eyes shutting to soak in the atmosphere but the peace was destined not to last as a huff of laughter broke her small corner of silence.“I thought you didn’tdofancy, formal attire.” The very familiar and very alluring voice carried.Raya’s eyes opened and were met with the full force of Namaari in a similar state of dress; silvers and whites accenting her dark eyes and darker hair. There was always something in seeing the fierce warrior in such soft outfits, a collar covering her shoulders and gloves pulled from wrist to bicep--A shame really…OrNamaari and Raya are stuck at a celebration and Virana is so sick of her daughter being a useless gay
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 608





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless fic because Disney is a coward and didn't give me a lesbian kiss.
> 
> You see how little I care that they're out of character, Disney? These are my gay's now.

It had been close to a week since the Druun had been defeated, since Kumandra had come back together, and Raya had never felt such joy in her life. Six years had been too long, and both herself and her father had too much to catch up on. 

There were days, of course, where Raya had awoken and considered their success to be naught more than a cruel dream, and the world would still be broken if she dared to peer out the window. 

But here they were.  
All of them; Fang, Heart, Tail, Spine and Talon.

Kumandra was whole and for the first time in a very, very long time, Raya felt whole too. 

It was her father’s idea that they celebrate in such joyous fashion, that they truly be Kumandra and any who wished could celebrate with them. Raya would not deny him that, not after all they had been through since the Druun escaped. 

Perhaps that is how she ended up standing awkwardly at the side of a bustling party with new faces passing and offering their thanks to Raya-…

Offering their reverence to Sisu and her siblings who had been more than welcome for their sacrifices.

There was laughter, smiling and _trust_ that was so desperately missing from the last decade. People from all walks gathered together with no judgement and Raya could only smile from the sidelines. Never in her wildest dreams had this seemed possible a month ago…

A quiet sigh escapes her lips, eyes shutting to soak in the atmosphere but the peace was destined not to last as a huff of laughter broke her small corner of silence. 

“I thought you didn’t _do_ fancy, formal attire.” The very familiar and very alluring voice carried. 

Raya’s eyes opened and were met with the full force of Namaari in a similar state of dress; silvers and whites accenting her dark eyes and darker hair. There was always something in seeing the fierce warrior in such soft outfits, a collar covering her shoulders and gloves pulled from wrist to bicep--

_A shame really…_

But what stood out the most was the dulled gold dragon that rested around her neck, a blue gem resting between it’s coils. The dragon that started all of this deceit and betrayal; the dragon that healed and trusted.

“Do you hear that?” Raya snorts, eyes rolling as her hand motions up and down Namaari’s form. This woman elicited so many emotions from the Guardian and she could hardly put a name to half of them but irritation was one of the first that she considered. “I think that is the pot calling for the kettle.” 

“Suddenly, I can see why you are _alone_ in the corner instead of being the life of the party and what--” Namaari can only roll her eyes back, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as she pointedly ignored how the constricting attire of her formal wears dug ever so slightly into her. Ugh, this is why she **didn’t** wear this death trap of cloth. “Not very ‘Kumandra’ of you, Raya.”

The groan that parts Raya’s maw is so viscerally soul-escaping that Namaari could practically feel the frustration that was elicited from her intentionally provocative comments. “Did you only come over here to taunt me for being socially inept?” 

And Namaari was smirking, a cat that had got the cream. It was all the answer that Raya needed and only furthered her sighing.

Though that changed somewhat quickly as a flash of silver hair across the room walking mildly in their direction caused Namaari to less-than-subtly shift to almost hide in Raya’s shadow against the wall.

“...Are you _hiding_ from your mother?” Incredulously, Raya turned to stare at the **mighty** Fang princess with her… head ducked slightly and a snide scowl pulling her lips downwards. 

“Don’t--” Namaari begins, straightening slightly as her dignity took a blow. “I’m not hiding from her, I am--...!”

Raya moved just so to the left, a silent threat to expose Namaari to the ‘horror’ that was her mother passing by. It took a split second for the princess to reach out and still Raya with wide eyes, head shaking just slightly in a quiet plea. 

“She is being insufferable and I would prefer not to draw attention to myself. Raya, do not betray me this way.” 

Raya’s reaction was a glance down to the hand resting atop her shoulder, holding her in place before glancing back to those big, soft brown eyes… and laughing.

The sound was loud, full of mirth, to the point that Raya felt the faint sting of tears in her eyes. Namaari hissed a shushing sound at her introverted companion, glancing over her shoulder to the last known location of her current source of distress only to find her mothers gaze locked with her own.

Queen Virana of Fang stared her daughter down with a slow growing smirk staining her expression, she did not encroach nor speak but Namaari could feel _it_ ; the weighty emotion known as approval and satisfaction.

The last thing Namaari wished to do at this dumb party was bond nor talk with Raya and she certainly didn’t want to ‘strengthen her bonds’ with the woman either as her mother would like to put it. They were enemies to mutual acquaintances at best and she definitely did not harbour any further emotions that she was going to elaborate upon!

Pah!  
The audacity of that sneaky old crone, demanding her presence and that she dresses nicely. What did she expect to happen? She would stroll right up to Raya, tell her she looked beyond beautiful in the deep blues that she had not worn in so long? Or that she wished to do more than offer an awkward smile and shoulder squeeze after they defeated the Druun?

“Everything okay?” Raya’s voice snaps her back into the moment and Namaari’s face flushes with colour, embarrassment drowns every pore on her body. Her eyes return to Raya’s own: soft as honey and full of concern. 

With a quick search of her mother once more, and finding her gone, Namaari clears her throat to offer a strong, clear reply. 

“Yeah-... Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Her voice broke and the Fang princess had never been so betrayed in her life. These types of gatherings were a death flag for Namaari, she should’ve stayed in her own corner of this party.

Maybe Raya would have come to her…?

That concern was still there, muted in Raya’s eyes though the woman shrugs and pulls away to assess the party once more. Sisu was face deep in the punch bowl, Tong had somehow found a gaggle of children to entertain including Noi and Boun was more than winning over the nations with his Shrimp meals. 

“Asides from the last five minutes of… whatever that was?” 

“...Asides from that, yes.”

If there was a record for the amount of eye rolling one person could do within the span of ten minutes, Raya was sure she was in the running to win. “Well, it looks like your mother has gone so you can leave now if you want. I’m… not going to force you to stay there, you know.”

The words felt like a physical blow to Namaari who was suddenly very aware of the situation she had landed herself in and the very fine line of hurting Raya’s feelings that she was walking along. She was out of the frying pan and straight into the proverbial fire that was the princess of Heart.

“No-...! No, that’s--” Her hand reaches up, grasping instinctually at the dragon pendant around her neck as if it would offer some comfort in the moment. “If I wanted to leave then I would. I didn’t just come over to use you to hide, I’m not _that_ shallow or desperate.”

The judging raise of Raya’s brow was all the answer she felt like giving, silence hanging between them before Namaari continued with a grimace. The true horror of being open and trusting with another was coming to fruition; the sensation was a hurricane in her stomach, threatening to throw the contents of her lunch unpleasantly against the nice stone beneath their feet.

“Why did you keep it?” Namaari asks, her voice now uncharacteristically quiet and unsure as her fingers unclasp around the dragon weighted at her throat. “You hated me for six years… and you never threw it away.”

Whatever Raya was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the sudden and suffocating shift in tone between them both. It was an emotional sucker punch to her stomach that brought back the tidal wave of betrayal that she felt when Namaari had used her to get to the Dragon Gem. 

“I was tempted many times…” She began, eyes resting upon the trinket, “I thought it might make the pain go away if I threw it into the river or destroyed it but it was… a gift. It didn’t feel right to throw it away even if it was just a ploy to get my trust.”

For those precious moments in Namaari’s company, Raya had felt happiness and hope beyond her years. To throw that away with the necklace felt wrong even if years of hatred and deceit laid atop the little golden drake. 

“You would’ve been in your right to, I would’ve done.” Namaari is unable to meet Raya’s intense gaze, her own fixating upon an interesting spot across the room. 

“A small part of me had hoped we could be friends again one day…” Raya mused quietly, “Another part kept a hold of better times. Just… in case I never saw them again.”

The Fang Princess did not suppress the snort that welled up, a smile crooking the corners of her lips. “Aww, so you do care.”

The building tension cracked and Raya couldn’t help but reciprocate the faint grin, “Shut up. I’m being honest! More than what you’re doing right now, princess!”

“Sisu would be _so_ proud.” Namaari drawls, pointedly ignoring the latter half of her companions' words. The moment lasts, but, a second before the somber tones wrap back around the pair, “I meant it though, you know that right?”

“I am a dragon nerd, I don’t like formal attire and my mother does make terrible jokes.” She elaborates, nervously tucking her hair back behind her ear with a faintly hopeful look. “I thought I was doing what was right and I guess--... I’m sorry. I never apologized for it before and.. You deserve that much from me.”

Raya opened her mouth, words dying on her tongue as Namaari remained vulnerable before her; raw emotions bore to the fangs of the beast if she chose to bite. Tonight was a very fast building list of ‘firsts’ and the princess of Heart couldn’t decide if she was comfortable with that or not…

She took a step closer, arms raising to pull the other into a tight hug. Namaari tensed immediately, eyes wide as she side-glanced at the Guardian. It took more than a handful of seconds for her to relax and ease into the hug, her own arms lifting to return it; face tilting downwards and nuzzling into the crook of Raya’s neck without thought. 

“I forgive you, Namaari.” The words were almost lost amongst the backdrop of celebration and Namaari felt her breathing stutter, her eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears that she barely knew had built up. 

She had waited so long to hear those words, never expecting them to actually be spoken. 

“Thank you…”

Leaning back, Raya’s tender and smiling face moves into Namaari’s vision. They’re still hugging and they’re both very aware of the fact with neither moving away just yet. “I draw the line at forgiving crying and I won't let you live it down if you do.”

The noise Namaari makes is wet as she chuckles throatily, a hand finally peeling away to wipe her face with such deft care not to smear her heavy eyeliner. If that got smudged, the night was a loss and she would willingly throw herself into the damned river.

“If you tell anyone, I will be forced to kick your ass again.” A finger gently jabs into Raya’s chest as Namaari composes herself once again with her mask of smug indifference settling upon her maw. 

“Again? I quite vividly recall winning the last fight we got into.” The jab was returned and tensions eased properly, the pair slowly pulling apart but not without their lingering touches.

“And I recall you very quickly crawling back to me to beg for my help, _Princess_.” 

Raya’s nose scrunches, a shove playfully given to Namaari’s shoulder. “I did not beg for anything, you chose to help me but I suppose it makes sense, you always did like an audience.”

Namaari paused, words hovering on the tip of her tongue; dared to be spoken. Her confidence was wavering and the princess did not like that. What happened to be unshakably self-assured? 

Raya.

It was always Raya.

In self-spite, the words were spoken anyways before Namaari dared to give herself the chance to regret them. “Not an audience, just you. Always you.”

It was well worth it, she decided, just to see Raya’s face flush with colour and words stammered without coherence. It was at that moment, Namaari decided a tactical retreat would be in order. She could leave the conversation without donning the visage of a coward and still keep the appearance of being mysterious and suave.

So Namaari offered the other a coy smirk before slinking into the crowd; leaving Raya with her mouth agape and thoughts reeling for what the comment meant. 

Her legs caught up with her before her mind did, jolting forwards to follow after the Fang Princess. There is no way she was letting Namaari get off the hook, not when her own heart was hammering aggressively in her chest. 

As Namaari slipped through the crowds into the dimly lit walkways outside, Raya’s hand extended out to grasp around the other’s wrist; pulling her back with determination and curiosity. 

The Fang Princess’ mouth opens to question who dared to stop her and, moreover, why but upon seeing Raya’s heavy expression, she fell silent in questioning. “Raya?”

The first thing Raya, Guardian of the Dragon Gem and Princess of damned heart, did was press her lips to Namaari’s as both of her hands moved to the regal attire she donned to grip at her collar and tug her the last remaining space. 

The second was to push the woman those precious few steps backwards to hit the wall, a muffled noise of shock escaped Namaari’s lips only to be swallowed by Raya’s own. Both of her hands were raised in surrender, eyes wide though only partially in shock. 

“No, no. You don’t get to just… walk away from whatever that was!” Raya exclaimed, breathless and shaking. Adrenaline coursed her veins as her grip remained steadfast, acting on pure instinct and repressed emotions.

An audible swallow was given, Namaari struggling to breath in the moment let alone comprehend thought beyond Raya’s lips hovering inches from her own. She didn’t dare move, her gaze shifting from Raya’s eyes and her lips. Oh, she so desperately wanted to press her own back against those…

“Yeah-...” She breaths the word, mouth dry as her hands finally move to rest upon Raya’s hips. The atmosphere was palpable and Namaari swore blind that she could cut it with a knife though Raya seemed almost oblivious as she charged on with her words.

“You come to me, with that necklace and your charming smile, and think you can just waltz off after turfing my entire life upside down on at least two occasions!” They were nose to nose, Namaari’s throat constricted just slightly and teeth bit into her lip as Raya continued, “You gifted and complimented me before a betrayal then you come back!” 

“You came back…” Raya exhales, her passion seeping into something more calmer and controlled as the moment finally catches up to her. “You trusted me and saved us all. You-...”

The chilly night air hardly seemed to dent the heat radiating off of the pair, it barely touched the burning sensation that ran rampant across Raya’s face. Maybe-...

Maybe one of those elusive emotions that she felt was affection? 

The spell shattered on Namaari as she finally moved, her hand reaching up to cup Raya’s face and lean in cautiously; her eyes asking for permission and a slight tilt of lips towards her own was enough for the Princess to claim another, much softer, kiss.

“I know I have put my people first a lot, Raya, and I thought it was for the best but I was wrong, I should’ve trusted you so much sooner.” Their foreheads touch, noses bumping; Her heart was thrumming in her chest and Namaari could hear it deafeningly in her own ears. “I don’t deserve the credit you give me but if you allow me the chance, i’ll prove that I do deserve the second chance.”

“Namaari… You don’t need to prove anything, i’ve already forgiven you.” Raya pauses and a playful grin slowly curls across her face, “But if you really want to make up to me then you can start by giving me another kiss. You owe me that much, I am very sure.”

A singular brow quirks upwards as Namaari snorts in muted amusement, confidence bleeding back into her posture as she straightens and begins to push back against Raya’s lithe form that held her own against the wall. “I can do more than that, Princess.”

“Can you?” 

There is no resistance and no hesitation as Raya is moved backwards and Namaari is leading the private dance of emotions they were sharing. One of Raya’s hands is in Namaari’s hair and she could hardly care less, not when her own is tugging at that deep blue collar to keep her lover close. 

Could she address her as a lover yet?   
She would take a damn educated guess that ‘yes’ was the only answer in this situation.

Their lips did not part, air inhaled through small pauses and gaps in their kiss where they adjusted their kiss or raggedly through the nose whenever a moment permitted; it didn’t matter, breathing seemed very optional in the time passing. 

When they finally pulled away, chests heaving and faces stained deep red, Namaari broke the stillness. “I love you.” 

Three words of passion suppressed through the years, masked as contempt and anger and jealousy sourced to the root. It was hardly a surprise to the Fanged Princess, she knew her affections ran deep. 

She knew why her mother had forced her company upon this party beyond her inclusion in saving Kumandra. She knew that she had done naught but pine for the _stupid_ woman for the better part of a week and it was a slow fester, boiling to the surface in reckless actions and a need for validation.

Raya had given her such a look after they broke free from stone, had held her, and Namaari could not shake it from her waking thoughts nor her dreams. It had been a quiet patter of rain prior to the dragons return but now, it was a full storm that threatened to drown her if she did not act. 

And act she did, albeit foolishly. 

“I love you.” It is reiterated with a confidence that reflects Namaari’s turbulent emotions, a smile blooming fully upon the woman’s face. The ease of saying those words should have scared her but it felt nothing more than assurance and confirmation, this is what she felt and she would be damned if Raya didn’t know now. 

For the second time that night, Raya was stammering at a loss for words. 

For the second time that night, Namaari was going to leave her speechless but she would refuse to let her walk off after another heavy set sentence of words. Raya’s grasp upon the object of her affections only tightened, nestling her face into the crook of Namaari’s neck. 

“I… love you too.” It’s a whisper caught in the breeze, fearful of the past repeating upon itself. If Sisu had taught her one thing then it was to _trust_ once more, to put faith in others again.

And logic dictated that if Namaari could save her life then she was worth trusting with her heart.

Somewhere across the large estate of Heart, Queen Virana paused to cast a wayward glance around the party. The elder Guardian of the Dragon Gem pausing in her company to ask a soft yet simple question. 

“Have you seen Raya anywhere?”

Taking a light sip of her drink, Virana smirked. “I believe she is galavanting off with my own daughter, best to give them their space. I’m confident they have a lot to talk about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nothing but sin and tooth rotting gay, don't even look at me

Grasping Namaari’s hand, Raya wasted little time in dragging her further away from the lull of music and laughter that droned on behind them as the party continued into the hours of night. Her cheeks were still flushed and she could only smile as a giddy sort of nervousness settled at the pit of her stomach.

The same sort of bubbly excitement that matched Namaari’s own expression as she stole small kisses and touches as Raya tried so desperately to lead her away and back towards her own room. 

Fingers were roaming over her form, the pair bumping into half of the railings they passed as an exchange of kisses and hooded looks were stolen. 

“Namaari, please---” Raya leans away from a kiss, her tone exasperated but fondness etched into every inch of her. “What-... What if someone walks by?” 

“Mmmhh… I can remove their eyes.” The deadpan and serious expression that Namaari spoke made the Guardian pause, a frown beginning to snake onto her lips. “I’m joking, i’m joking! I’ll keep my hands to myself until you want them.”

“Until I want-...” She repeated, the words fading into silence as she shoved the other with a heated blush staining her cheeks and a curse below her breath. “You are very lucky that you’re as beautiful as you are.”

“Ohh? You think I’m beautiful?” Never had Raya wanted to wipe a smirk off someone’s face more than she did in that moment. “Just skipping right over pretty, huh?”

“You’re terrible, I've changed my mind. You can go back to the party and suck up to your mother and i’m going back to my room.” 

Laughter fills the air and Namaari barely takes the threat as anything less than a frustrated joke as Raya begins walking faster. “You’re pretty eager to get back to your room for someone going back alone, Raya. Should I be worried that you’re bringing some ill reputed individual back to your bed?”

“Ill-reputed is one word for the individual that I’m taking back to my bed, yes.” Raya snorted, eyes rolling as she allowed her fingers to dance up Namaari’s biceps and relish in the way the woman falters and shivers at the touch; goosebumps prickling in her wake. “But I doubt you’ll mind.”

“So… Instead of trying to offer smart comments, maybe you can put that pretty mouth of yours back to work. I am not above tending my own needs and leaving you at the door.” A very brash lie given how warm the night suddenly was and how desperately she wanted Namaari’s lips back upon her own.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You want to find out?”

At the cusp of Raya’s room, Namaari weighs her options of continuing her teasing and risk the ire of her lover or cave and let herself be washed beneath the waves of both their desires. She opts against riling Raya in the moment, that could be saved for when she was very much in a state of undress beneath Namaari.

No escape and no going back then.

So she surges forwards to answer with a clash of teeth and lips, her actions sloppy and unpractised as Namaari’s hands push away layers of fine blue fabric, discarding them to the floor where they belong. 

“I gotta say, Raya, you do look nicer out of formal attire.” The fact that she had the audacity to say this whilst her top was abandoned to the ground and her torso bared to the cool air was not lost on Raya who groaned.

“Namaari, I swear if you don’t put that mouth of yours to use-....”

Satisfaction was immediate as Namaari’s head dipped down to kiss the nape of Raya’s neck; painting her throat with mark upon mark. “Or what…?”

Whatever Raya was saying was lost to the gods now as her throat bobbed, swallowing back the sudden dryness she found there. Calloused fingertips ran the length of her torso, drinking in every inch of exposed skin greedily before settling at Raya’s chest to brush over her breasts. 

“This okay…?” Namaari pauses, glancing upwards to Raya whose heart threatened to give in. The ping-pong between heated passion and loving tenderness was sharp enough to give Raya whiplash, merely grasping onto Namaari and letting the other guide her through the moments.

“Yeah-... Yep! More than okay.” The Guardian croaked, hand cupping Namaari’s cheek as the woman straightened up once more to steal away another adoring little kiss as they made their way to the bed resting not a foot from them. 

It’s Raya’s legs who hit it first and she willingly lays upon it, Namaari fast to follow in hooking fingers around her beloved’s pants. It’s with a silent pause that she seeks permission to continue and Raya can only lift her hips to grant it. 

Without hesitation, Namaari is atop her once more with far too much clothing on. Raya didn’t have the time nor will to stop her in hopes of rectifying that though. That would be a problem for later Raya.

Current Raya wanted nothing more than for this beautiful warrior to destroy her in her own very cozy bed. 

Lips fall back upon Raya’s neck and collarbone, returning to work as Namaari wastes little time in letting her hands trail southwards down the other woman’s body. They hesitate for only a second to take in the disheveled and wanton state of Raya whose eyes are hooded staring down at her, tongue dampening her lips.

Theoretically, Namaari knew what she was doing and for what she didn’t know, she could damn well figure out and fake with an overabundance of confidence. What could go wrong?

The first few touches elicited quiet gasps and gentle whines, tentatively exploring the most intimate area of the woman below her. If anyone had asked Namaari if she imagined herself here after the world was fixed, she would have laughed herself right into the Druun but here she was, curling her fingers gently across slickened skin.

“Please…” Raya whispers the word out, aware that she is so very exposed to the very woman who tore trust from her many years ago. It suddenly did not seem like a concern, not in that moment of time. “Namaari…”

“Shh, I know. You-...” It’s endearing how even the tips of the woman’s ears donned a hue of red as she spoke, Raya notes as Namaari speaks. “You don’t have to beg. I got you.”

Never did Namaari want this woman to beg her for something she would so freely give, her affection would never cost Raya anything again. 

Bracing herself on one arm, Namaari teases her fingers into the other; watching as Raya inhales sharply with a quiet keening noise, back arching just slightly as her hips roll down against her hand. 

“Fuck…” 

Namaari had to agree with the sentiment. Fuck, indeed.

A gentle pace started, guiding Raya slowly but surely upwards as her lips returned back to their task; a stuttering labour of multitasking her mouth and her hand that was desynchronised and borderline sloppy. 

Raya’s breathing hitched, a faltering moan escaping into the air against her will. Her hands found purchase upon Namaari’s back, blunted nails digging into shoulder blades. She had words, she swore that she did but they died a swift death with each thrust of those deft digits within her. 

“Namaari-...” A plea; a prayer. 

The simple call was enough for Namaari’s actions to grow in fervor; kisses across skin turned into bites and sucking, red marks clear for everyone to see come the morning. This was her woman and she wanted the world to know in that moment of time.

She could regret that choice later on.

The haggard and breathless moans that filtered through the air was enough for Namaari to settle into a haze that consisted of nothing more than pleasing Raya; seeing her sated and loved. 

Leaning up, those lips were covered by Namaari’s own.  
The kiss that followed was rough and uncoordinated as every strained and heated noise that fell from Raya’s lips met Namaari’s own. There was a thrumming ache at the base of her wrist, a burning that the Fang Princess could only strive to ignore as those nails dug deeper into her back and Raya’s heels pressed into her bedding. 

“I love you.” The words are a mantra against Raya’s skin, a promise and an apology wrapped neatly in passion and devotion. “I love you.”

All at once, everything seemed too much.  
Raya’s mouth opened, a wordless cry as her back arched upwards and Namaari’s fingers held hostage to the others release. It was carefully that the Fang Princess curled her fingers within the other, guiding her gently through the climax of their love until Raya stilled with her chest heaving and face flushed.

A quiet whimper escaped as Namaari’s fingers withdrew and the woman could only note how fucking beautiful Raya was beneath her; hair mused and splayed across the bed, eyes blown wide and nostrils flaring as she struggled to take the air she sorely needed. 

Lowering herself to lay beside the Guardian, Namaari presses tender kisses across Raya’s jawline and cheek; fingers splayed over her stomach and pulling her into a lasting embrace. Sure, those fingers probably needed cleaning but--

“I love you too.” Raya exhales, rolling slightly to curl herself into Namaari’s form. Her voice is hoarse and her body throbs pleasantly with each passing second. There is a notion at the back of her mind to reciprocate, to sate Namaari like she had been but the Princess holding her seemed disinclined to release their embrace. “Do you need…?”

“Mh?” Namaari’s soft gaze flicked downwards and a smile of nothing short of adoration and warmth painted her face. “No, no. I don’t-... I just wanted to make you feel good.”

All the rest could wait because all Namaari needed was within her arms right there and then. 

She was keenly aware of the prickling sensation of arousal that clung to her own body but it was insurmountable compared the sheer amount of affection she felt to Raya. 

Fuck, she loved this woman.

“... It’s cold.” Raya spoke, breaking the silence and contentment, and all Namaari could do was try to stifle the bout of laughter that was bubbling upwards.

“I just gave you the most mind blowing sex and you’re complaining that you’re cold?” Despite her incredulously asked question, Namaari pulled away just enough to allow room for her to begin pulling Raya’s blanket up and over her; A task that would have been made much easier if Raya opted to cooperate and not continue to cling to Namaari.

“I’m butt-ass naked and it’s a cold night…” Raya’s cheeks fill with colour once more as she wraps herself into the bedding with a huff of indignance. She pauses only to peer up at Namaari and offers her the choice to join, the blanket lifted with space enough for one more. “Join me?”

Without hesitation, Namaari moves to slip into the bed only to be stopped by Raya closing the blanket to her once more.

“This is a clothes free bed.” A tone of authority is taken as Raya eyed her, a smirk hidden just below that duvet. 

“Seriously?” 

“It’s that or sleeping on the floor. I don’t make the rules, Namaari, I just enforce them.” And greedily drink in the results.

Raya’s gaze did not turn away from the other as she let out a dramatic sigh and began peeling away the silver hued attire. Every layer removed was another step closer to Raya genuinely believing she might have died and gone to heaven somewhere along the horrid journey she was stuck in not a month ago. 

“You’re beautiful…” 

The words catch Namaari off guard, owlishly staring over her scratched shoulder at Raya. She had scars littering her body and, well, she knew she was attractive but to hear it was another matter entirely. Even more so when it was from someone that she held in such high esteem. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying the view.” Playfully, Namaari offers a wink before kicking away the remnants of her underwear. She could find them from wherever she just flung them to in the morning. 

Pants were optional and Raya had made that very clear. 

“C’mere…” The duvet was lifted once more for Namaari to crawl in and without the hindrance of clothing, her skin brushed that of Raya’s as they curled together. Their legs tangled and Raya pressed her lithe body straight against her lover's side eliciting a hiss from Namaari who scowled.

“Why are your hands so _cold_!?” She had been gone minutes and yet, Raya was here putting the ice cubes that she called her limbs straight onto her own very warm torso. 

“I love you.” Is the innocent reply that she gets back.

“You’re lucky that I love you--”

Smirking, Raya peered up at the other; a chaste kiss pressed to Namaari’s cheek. “I’ll warm you up in the morning if you want?”

“Mmmh. That sounds nice, I'll hold you to it.” 

“You can start by just holding me right now.” Raya purrs quietly, eyes shutting as she soaks in the atmosphere and love. “...I know I said it before but I love you, Namaari, Princess of Fang.”

“I love you too, Raya, Queen of my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might,,,, write a third chapter but it's late here and my mind is incapable of functioning beyond #LESBEAMS
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just Stan Virana as a #GoodMother and you can pry from my hands that Namaari isn't open and honest with her about everything
> 
> Therein, enjoy the thought of Raya being lost over who she is in her fathers eyes :)

Virana had to admit that morning at Heart was absolutely stunning; the way the sun rose and shimmered off the waters surrounding them, the crisp morning air and, well, the pleasant people certainly helped ease the atrocities that had been committed the prior night. She could only vaguely recall the bastardization of dance she had partook in at one point nor how she laughed far too loudly at jokes at times-...

Maybe it wasn't a truly terrible thing.

The morning feast they had provided for the guests staying well into the early morning was befitting kings and queens (As it should be, she noted mildly). Food of all cultures laid across a long table for all to sample as they pleased, Virana being one of them.

It was still relatively early but her keen gaze was already glancing at every individual to awaken in both intrigue and concern for the location of her only child and source of many headaches at times. 

_”Namaari, my kitten, you are very aware that I adore you. You are the light of my very life but-...” Virana began, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood face to face with the stubborn woman. “You have done very little but isolate yourself and pine. You are such a strong young woman so why, pray tell, are you acting so ridiculously?”_

_Namaari had chased whatever she wanted with vigor and that had been Raya for years. What had changed to make her withdraw and heckle up like a frightened cat?_

_“Mother--!” Of which, the princess spluttered and her face washed with an embarrassed red hue. “I’m not pining and I am certainly not acting ‘ridiculously’!”_

_Silence fell over them, Virana offered naught but a flat stare that carried the weight of so much fucking judgement._

_“You’re my daughter, I’ve known you for the two decades you’ve been in this world and better than anyone else.” She begins and Namaari can only groan at the beginning of another lecture. “If this is about that Raya girl---”_

_Their voices never raised about conversational level but the tension was suffocatingly heavy as Namaari shrunk her head down, gaze averting to the floor as she swallowed back the lump that built there._

_Lying to her mother had never, ever played in her favour and always left a mild sour taste._

_“I… love her.” She croaks, cutting her parent off before Virana could continue on the rant she was not even close to completing. “She-... She gave her life to trust me, she sought me out to help and after everything I did-...”_

_Admitting it was both a relief and a burden, tears welling in Namaari’s eyes. It breaks Virana’s heart to see and she wastes no time in stepping closer to her little Morning Mist; arms curling around her to embrace the emotional woman._

_“Sweet, sweet girl. There is no shame in that.”_

_“I broke the world and hurt her…! There’s no way she would ever care in such a way for me of all people, mom.” The shudder of breath that left Namaari’s maw struck heavy chords within Virana, holding her daughter that bit tighter with a tight lipped frown._

_Her hands rub up and down Namaari’s back, soothing the other with soft hushes and murmurs. “You said it yourself, she trusted her life to you. If that does not speak of love then I do not know what would. Have some faith and confidence, maybe you will be surprised. Mh?”_

Virana’s eyes shut for a moment, nursing a warm drink before sighing and opening her eyes to Heart once again. Namaari had vanished deftly into the night in the company of that Raya and for the sake of her daughter’s heart, she hoped the pair would return just as they left; together.

What she got, fifteen minutes later, was her daughter in her own preferred attire with her hair sporting a barely salvaged bedhead. It stuck awry in several directions but Namaari hardly cared if the beaming expression she wore was any indication.

What truly stuck out was the blooming colour of bruising and scrapes over her throat and shoulders that were boldly on display. 

“I see you enjoyed the party.” 

Namaari all but yelps, clutching the plate of mounting food close to her torso; eyes wide at the Queen of Fang who stood close to her side and picking the odd treat here and there to place upon her own plate. 

“M-.. Mother, good morning.” A quiet cough follows her words, composure pulled for mere seconds as Namaari follows Virana’s gaze to the marks she sported proudly. “I-...!”

A hand was held up as Virana wrinkled her nose, “I do not need to know any details, just that you are happy now.”

There wouldn’t be an ‘I told you so’, that felt callous and almost cruel especially when Namaari looked joyful and young. Virana had not seen her daughter so at peace since she had been young.

Why had she not considered the concept of Kumandra sooner…?

“I’m-.... Yeah, I am. Thank you for making me come.” The embrace was fast, one arm thrown around the elder Fang royalty before being pulled away. Namaari’s smile could eclipse the sun with it’s broad smile and brightness but it was nothing compared to the tender look that befell her expression when Raya walked into the room. Her hazel eyes found both women of Fang, tentatively and nervously watching.

Virana chuckled, stepping free from her daughters grasp and inclining her head. “Go enjoy the rest of your morning. I will allow you that much before I talk with her.”

The smirk that plastered both their faces was enough to make Raya uncomfortable though she had never backed down from a challenge and closed the space between herself and Namaari. Her own throat was a painting of colour, from her jawline down to her collarbone was a myriad of colour and arguably much more worse than Namaari’s scattered marks. 

Mercifully, Namaari’s mother made no comment and Raya was allowed to step into the others' space and press a kiss to Namaari’s cheek meekly. 

The Druun? Five warring clans?   
They were nothing in comparison to the sheer intimidation of approaching her lover’s mother.

She was always clean cut, always pristine and carried herself with words as weapons that cut bone deep. Virana of the Fang was a lethal woman; a cat within the hen house and Raya very much felt like a barely fledged chick.

“Good morning, Chieftess Virana. I-... I hope breakfast is to your liking.” Where Raya found the conviction to speak, she would never know but thanked it regardless. 

A slender brow arches up and a look is exchanged with her daughter as Virana’s lips crook into that smirk again. “It was adequate, yes. I do hope you enjoyed yours too.”

The Guardian’s brows fell in confusion, she had not had a single thing to eat this-...

Oh.

_Oh._

“Mother!” Namaari’s voice is both a cry of indignation and a protest of embarrassment. Was the comment necessary? Did she really need to say such a thing to Raya of all people?

What was worse was Raya’s reply, raising to the bait with her face a deepened shade of red, “It was exemplary, thank you for asking.” 

“Raya--... Please.”

A faint noise of mirth escaped the Queen’s maw and Raya could only breathe a sigh of pure relief. “Do enjoy the rest of your morning then. I will be departing for Fang by the midday sun, expect my company within the hour prior.”

And the lovers watched as Virana departed their company. Thankfully, exiting the room and leaving them at the mercy of each other than the wayward individuals that remained within the dining room. 

“Your mother is--”

“I’m so sorry--”

Two sets of eyes widened just a fraction and laughter welled as the words overlapped. It was Raya who spoke first next, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You go first.”

“I’m.. sorry for her.” Namaari begins once again, an arm loosely curling around her beloved. “She can be insufferable when she puts her mind to something and I have… not taken a great interest in a lover before.”

Well, only a partial lie.  
She had a keen interest in Raya that spanned six years and more that had only just manifested into her true emotions. Namaari had to wonder how much her mother knew and how long she had known…

Sure, she was open with Virana enough that she knew Namaari’s preferences laid with a finer gender but she had never openly stated prior to a week ago what she wanted from Raya. 

“No, no. It’s alright, I’m sure my father will be the same.” Raya damn well dreaded that conversation to come; a problem for later on. “I should… tell him before gossip reaches his ears first.”

Six years and unlike Virana, Raya had not had the luxury of telling her father every part of who she was now. Six years condensed into a week and Raya wondered if her father saw her as a stranger or if she was still his little Dewdrop.

“Maybe.” Namaari hums in thought, attention laid fully on Raya. “Who knows, maybe my mother has already informed him. You should-...”

The Fang Princess’ fingers touch some of the marks she had left the prior night; keenly aware of how her teeth sank into supple skin, tongue a brush against Raya’s canvas of skin. “You should maybe cover these, I don’t… want him to think-...”

The words died in Namaari’s throat, unable to give voice to the concern of embarrassment and how those marks that she had such pride in might ruin her reputation with Raya’s father. 

Raya, in question, offered a furrow of her brows as her hand rose to cover Namaari’s own. “He won't. Trust me, he won't judge you. You… make me happy and I'll make sure he knows it.” 

A small vice was crushing Namaari’s stomach, twisting it unpleasantly at the mere thought alone. She had a bad enough rapport from the time prior to ridding the world of the Druun properly and redemption was a heavy path to walk, she would not blame Chief Benja for thinking poorly of her or shunning her commitment to his only daughter. 

“Namaari.” Her name is enough to pull the woman back from thought and anxiety, her gaze falling upon Raya’s own. “I love you and that’s all that matters, I promise you.”

“I know, I know. I love you too.” Their foreheads touch, eyes close for seconds and contentment slowly washes over the pair. “Thank you.”

“You know, if I knew sooner that this is all it took to soften those sharp claws of yours, I would've done this much sooner.” Raya teased, sniggering beneath her breath. “All gentle and mushy in my hands.”

“Okay, moments over. I’m going home.” 

“No, no. Namaari! Come back!”

“I cannot fathom how much of Raya’s life I have missed,” Benja muses, there is muted sorrow in his tone as he stands next to Virana; both of them enjoying the quiet morning across the Heart Lands. “But I must say that it does my heart good to see her happy with your daughter.”

“Yes, well, I am sure you can understand the troubles it took to get here. Our generation fought until the dirt turned to blood,” Virana murmurs, holding her stave to hand and leaning gently against it. “I’m hopeful that theirs will not have to destroy themselves as we did.”

Benja made a faith noise, a chuff, as he glanced inwards to the dining room and the faint shapes of their children. Namaari ducking out of Raya’s way as they engaged in a playful chase, voices carrying with laughter and jesting comments.

“If Fangs made to bleed can soften enough to hold Heart in it’s maw then I'm positive Kumandra will last.” Benja muses, his smile unparalleled to the pride that was swelling through his chest. 

Virana pulled a face, her nose wrinkling and the brief hint of a frown painting her lips. “That is a very… fatuous way of putting that, I do suppose.” 

Then again, Benja struck Virana as a sappy old fool if ever he had the chance for such a thing. 

“I am just saying, I am happy we can coexist and that your daughter is a welcome addition to my family.”

Virana balked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said last chapter that this would be the last one and im trying v hard to make sure it is
> 
> There is definitely going to be more one shots on these two and,,, maybe one of them can connect to exploring the idea of Raya telling her father shes gay. I'm vibin' it


End file.
